


Something Old, Something New

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute changes to the rehearsal involved a child needing to assume the role of “flower girl” for the bride and Hunith was more than happy to supply Merlin. Well-behaved, polite Merlin around the adults, but she knows little boys. She knew Tristan when they were children. Merlin is surrounded by other people and knows better than to pick a fight with Arthur with his mum around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request: "Can I request a Merthur fic based on an idea I saw before where a ring bearer and a flower girl get together after 20 years? Kid Merlin ends up stepping in for the flower girl who can't make it to Tristan and Isolde's wedding and meets Arthur (the ring bearer) and at first they don't get along but 20 years later, they actually get married?"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

 

"You’re a  _girl_ , Merlin.”

"No, I’m not!"

"You’re the flower  _girl_ —that makes you a  _girl_ , you big-eared  _girl_!”

Isolde is secretly amused to see that Merlin doesn’t yell back, or stomp his feet in indignation, or shove Arthur back, but the poor lad is rosy with embarrassment and his big blue eyes fill up with unshed tears. 

Last minute changes to the rehearsal involved a child needing to assume the role of “flower girl” for the bride and Hunith was more than happy to supply Merlin. Well-behaved, polite Merlin around the adults, but she knows little boys. She knew Tristan when they were children. Merlin is surrounded by other people and knows better than to pick a fight with Arthur with his mum around.

Arthur, however, isn’t that  _cunning_  at the lovely, tender age of ten.

"Where’s your dress,  _Mer_ lin?” he squawks, right in the other boy’s face, Arthur’s hands planted on his sides and wrinkling his black suit.

"I hate you," comes a sullen whisper. Fat tears roll down Merlin’s cheeks. He looks positively wounded, and his chest rises and falls quickly like he’s about to give into a right fit. And now Arthur looks like he wants to cry.

She decides that’s enough, coming between them and ordering them to separate. Isolde leaves the scolding to their mothers. That’s not her thing.

*

Tristan looks more confused and scared than her, gaping at the pregnancy test on the loo’s sink and then her sobbing with her knickers down.

*

A wedding invitation arrives in the mail on Friday morning. Isolde discovers it hiding inside her cabinet where her granddaughter enjoyed hiding her dolls.

*

Isolde always knew her nephew would grow up handsome, especially when Arthur inherited that beauty of her older sister Ygraine. 

But it’s amusing to a thirty-year-old Merlin still has those big ears. He still has teary, blue eyes. Only this time when they slip free, Arthur wipes them away, one-handed. He then cradles Merlin’s cheek, kissing him instead of fighting.

Clutching in Arthur’s free hand, a bouquet of white roses.

 

 


End file.
